No todo es miel sobre hojuelas
by Verenillagirl
Summary: Habían pasado cuatro años en donde el reino de Mewni vivía en paz y tranquilidad. Marco sentía que su corazón latía más rápido cuando Star estaba cerca y ella ya no sentía lo mismo por su novio. Con esos sentimientos a flor de piel ¿ambos se darían una oportunidad? Y si era así, ¿todo se daría fácilmente? R&R :)
1. Confusión en el corazón de Marco

¡Hola! La verdad es que este fanfic iba a ser originalmente un one-shot, pero después cambié de parecer. Y bueno, es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja que a propósito, me ha encantado un montón. Espero que disfruten esta lectura tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola :)

 **Disclaimer** : No me pertenecen los personajes de Star vs. las fuerzas del mal.

* * *

No todo es miel sobre hojuelas

Capítulo I: Confusión en el corazón de Marco

Una vez que todo volvió a la normalidad en el reino de Mewni, no había nada que pudiera alterar la tranquilidad, o al menos eso es lo que todos creían. Y eso estaba bien. Habían pasado cuatro años desde la pelea con Toffee y todo seguía con normalidad. Star seguía con su novio Tom, y Marco estaba confundiéndose cada día más. Star se había vuelto una joven muy atractiva, poseía un cuerpo esbelto y curvas que la hacían ver hermosa. Marco se había vuelto muy guapo, con un cuerpo muy atlético y con un abdomen de acero, sabía que cualquier chica se derretiría por él.

Star despertaba como siempre de un gran sueño reparador para enfrentarse a un nuevo día. Se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue cambiar su piyama de franela de dos piezas color morado, por una polera color celeste y un short color negro, era verano y el calor apremiaba. Acto seguido, abrió la ventana, le encantaba el paisaje que veía desde allí. Luego fue a higienizarse, y una vez que terminó con eso fue tomar desayuno junto con su familia y su mejor amigo.

—¿Dormiste bien , Star? —preguntó Marco, que usaba su sudadera roja como de costumbre y unos jeans.

—Sí, ¿y tú? —respondió Star con la misma expresión.

—Bien también.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los reyes fueron a hacer sus típicas labores de la realeza, por lo tanto, Star y Marco fueron a la habitación de la princesa para matar el tiempo de aburrimiento. Al llegar a la habitación ambos se sentaron en el borde de la cama.

Marco miraba a Star a ratos y se sentía nervioso. Pero ¿por qué? ¿qué le estaba sucediendo? Él no era adivino, no, claro que no. Sin embargo, en ese momento le hubiese gustado ser uno. Mientras más rato pasaba con Star, más nervioso se sentía sin saber la razón de aquél comportamiento.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Star, al darse cuenta que Marco la miraba a ratos.

—¿Q...q...qué? Oh, sí claro. Mejor iré a mi habitación —sentenció Marco con el corazón tristemente agitado. Y como alma que lleva el diablo salió corriendo sin ninguna explicación.

Marco cerró la puerta rápidamente y se dejó caer contra ésta preguntándose una y otra vez el porqué de su actuar.

—¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando? ¿Por qué la miré tantas veces el día de hoy? ¿Podría ser verdad que lo que dijo Tad hace tiempo sea verdad? No, es imposible ¿Verdad? —susurró Marco para sí mismo.

—Toc, Toc —Sonó la puerta.

—Marco, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy no tienes de que preocuparte—Dijo Marco, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible—. En serio.

—Si tú lo dices, bueno saldré con Tom. Nos vemos luego.

—Esta bien.

Marco se levantó y fue hacia la ventana de su habitación, y allí vio como Tom se llevaba a Star de la mano. Y sintió molestia, así que puso una mueca. Sintió una ola de…de…¿celos?

Además Star si estuvo enamorada de él, pero él no podía corresponder sus sentimientos en ése momento, pero ahora todo era distinto. Y el sólo saber que pudieron estar juntos, y ya no, le hacia sentir confusión en su corazón. ¿Así debían ser las cosas para siempre? ¿Él realmente permitiría que Star se fuera con Tom por siempre?, ¿ni siquiera lo iba intentar? Pero ¿sería noble cortejarla sabiendo que tiene novio? En la guerra y en el amor todo vale, ¿no? Y con la frente en alto, tomó una decisión. Confundir el corazón de Star, adueñarse de él. Y lo iba a lograr sin importar nada más. Lo lamentaba por Tom, pero él también estaba enamorado de Star.

—¡Vaya! Así que estoy…estoy enamorado de… Star —susurró para sus adentros sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

La tarde ya había llegado y Marco se aburría con cada minuto que pasaba, aun dudaba de si su decisión había sido la mejor, pero no se podía retractar, no ahora que al fin había olvidado a Jackie y que había admitido sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Problemas en el paraíso I

Hola, aquí va la continuación de mi fanfic. Espero que les guste :D

* * *

Capítulo II: Problemas en el paraíso I

Marco estaba dando un paseo por el jardín del castillo, él se mostraba muy confiado respecto a su plan, por que él sabía que Star estuvo enamorado de él, así que confundirla sería sencillo ¿Pero realmente sería así de fácil? Es decir, si volvió con su ex es porque sus sentimientos hacia Tom resurgieron.

—¿Cómo pude darme cuenta tan tarde de mis sentimientos hacia ella? Fui un completo idiota —susurró para sus adentros mientras se golpeaba levemente su cabeza en señal de frustración.

Marco pudo seguir maldiciendo para sí mismo, sin embargo las voces de Star y Tom se oyeron a lo lejos, así que no dudó en esconderse en un arbusto para así no lograr ser visto. Ni siquiera sabía el porque de su reciente acción, es decir ¿Por qué se escondió así de ellos? _Espiar estaba mal, espiar hacia llorar_ , pero lo hizo por instinto y no pudo controlarlo.

Tom vestía su ropa habitual, y al igual que Marco, los años le habían sentado bien. Tenía un cuerpo atlético. Él estaba conversando con su querida Star, hablaban de temas triviales hasta que llegaron a un punto bastante polémico. Caminaban tomados de la mano.

—Star…Dime algo —dijo Tom, mientras hacia una gran pausa, se detuvo y tomó ambas manos de su novia. Ésta sólo asintió—. ¿Estuviste enamorada de Marco?

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué preguntas eso tan repentinamente? —evadió la pregunta con otra, y soltó las manos de su novio mientras sentía como los nervios la carcomían por dentro.

—Curiosidad.

A Marco le latía muy rápido el corazón, estaba esperando la respuesta de su mejor amiga con mucha ansiedad.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato —respondió Star y tratando de evitar el tema, soltó: —¿Acaso este día esta más soleado que de costumbre? ¡Mira esa avecilla! ¿No es linda? Y esas flores son…

—Star…

Ella lo miró a sus ojos y ya no pudo seguir evadiendo el tema, simplemente ya no podía seguir así, aunque prefería no tocar la cuestión de su amor no correspondido, tendría que hacerlo.

—Esta bien —dijo Star con la frente en alto haciendo una pausa para generar suspenso—. Sí, es verdad.

Tom intentó no alterarse, ni sacar sus llamas. Pero es que no podía creer como ella pudo caer en las redes de él. Según Tom, Marco era un tonto que quería quitarle a su princesa. Y ahora que ella le había confesado que efectivamente estuvo enamorado de Marco, complicaba la situación. Pues por lo que sabía Marco y Star vivían juntos…¡Juntos! Y ya sabía que eran mejores amigos y todo lo demás, pero sencillamente no podía aceptarlo.

—Si antes lo detestaba, ahora es mucho peor.

Star se sintió triste porque a pesar de que su actual novio y ella se llevaban bien, Marco seguía siendo especial. Él y su característica ternura y por qué no decir… dulzura, la cautivaron lentamente hasta llegar al extremo de enamorarse de él, y cuando se dio cuenta de la situación era muy tarde para retractarse o arrepentirse, pues sus sentimientos predominaban y no había nada que pudiera hacer para contrarrestarlos.

Desde la posición de Marco, pudo notar el deje de tristeza en Star al confesar esa verdad, y claro ¿cómo no iba a estar con pesar? Si él la había rechazado con su silencio.

—Pero Star, ya no estas enamorado de él, ¿o si? Es imposible, porque o sino no estarías conmi… —Tom se detuvo al ver como estaba Star. Ella miraba el suelo con una sonrisa nerviosa y con un rubor en sus mejillas, sin embargo su mirada escondía algo.

Star no sabía ni siquiera lo que sentía, si le preguntaban de esa manera tan directa no sabría que decir. Por eso quería evitar el tema, por qué no quería llegar a esto. No obstante, estaba sucediendo, justo ahora y detestaba la situación con cada minuto que pasaba.

—Tom…yo… —las palabras sencillamente no le salían a Star, no sabía como excusarse ni como afrontar esta conversación.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿sigues enamorada de él?

—No, no, no ¿Cómo crees? —negó rápidamente una Star nerviosa agitando sus manos en señal de negación, aunque sabía que era mentira.

Tom contó hasta diez y sus llamas no salieron, se prometió a sí mismo tener más autocontrol. Por otro lado, la confusión de Star le causó un gran regocijo en el corazón de Marco, no era necesario un plan tan elaborado para confundirla, sólo le restaba por hacer una sola cosa, sonrió inevitablemente.

—¿Sabes que Star? Mejor dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí —respondió un incrédulo Tom mientras se iba, dejando a su novia con las palabras en la boca.

—No, Tom… —susurró Star, pero sus piernas no quisieron moverse, sólo pudo ver como su novio se iba lejos de ella.

Marco vio a Star allí, con una clara expresión de confusión. Él iba a esperar a que ella se marchara e iba a salir de su escondite como un gato sigiloso. Sin embargo, sintió un cosquilleo proveniente de su mano, era una araña muy grande y peluda. Y no pudo evitar reaccionar mal y lanzó un pequeño gritó que escuchó Star.

—¿Marco? —preguntó Star sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían—. ¿Escuchaste la…la conversación ?

—Sí, pero Star no lo hice a propósito —trato de excusarse Marco mientras se paraba y acercaba a ella, luego se percató de que Star había desviado la mirada—. ¿Sigues enamorada de mí?

Star ya no podía con la conversación, pero estaba aburrida de huir de sus sentimientos verdaderos, por lo que lo miró a lo ojos y dijo:

—Sí, Marco. Sigo enamorada de ti y traté, te juro que traté de olvidarte con Tom, pero me fue imposible. Yo sé que no sientes lo mism…

De pronto, Marco, tomó el rostro de Star entre sus manos y la calló con un beso, de esos que se recuerdan toda la vida. A pesar de que en un principio fue algo inesperado, luego se tornó muy profundo y apasionado. Sus latidos estaban totalmente sincronizados, y eso hacía que sus labios también lo estuvieran. Marco disfrutaba de la cadencia como si no hubiera mañana, mientras que Star sólo se dejó llevar por lo que sentía, y así cerró sus ojos. Ella le correspondía porque realmente quería hacerlo, aunque sabía que estaba mal. Es decir, ella estaba con Tom, pero sus besos no se podían comparar a los de Marco.

Al rato, se les acabó el aire. Aún agitados por el beso, mantenían una corta distancia entre ellos. Por lo mismo, Star quiso acortarla entre ellos,y no le importaba en lo más mínimo que estuviese prohibido, porque quería más de Marco, necesitaba saber que él sólo la quería a ella y sólo a ella. Esta vez, Marco fue el sorprendido y abrió sus ojos para luego volverlos a cerrar con gusto. Pero no sintió dudas para corresponderle, ya que al fin y al cabo ella igual había respondido a su romántico gesto. Star tenía sus manos en el pecho de su amado y Marco tenía sus manos en la cintura de la princesa. Este segundo beso fue más apasionado que el de antes y se podía notar a simple vista como la química entre ellos salía por los aires.

—Star, sé que fui un ton… —Dijo Tom regresando sus pasos y mirando hacia el suelo sin percatarse de nada, pero al levantar la mirada…—. ¿¡Qué diablos está pasando aquí!?

Star y Marco se separaron abruptamente. No sabían que hacer o peor, qué decir. Sólo pudieron notar como Tom se elevaba por los aires con su aura de fuego y le disparó una de sus potentes flamas a Marco, botándolo al suelo y dejándolo a unos metros de donde se encontraban ellos.

—¡Oye! —Exclamó Marco sabiendo que no tenía derecho de quejarse.

—Prepárate para sentir mi furia, Diaz —amenazó un enojado Tom, que lo único que quería en esos momentos era matar a Marco.

Tom se preparaba para su ataque final, cuando Star se puso delante de Marco.

—Ni se te ocurra lastimarlo, Tom. Lo que viste fue…

—Hazte a un lado, Star.

—¡No lo haré! —habló con determinación Star.

Tom estaba furioso, pero muy adentro de él estaba herido. Y sólo pensar en su tristeza producía que su fuego se apagara. Cuando se calmó, soltó:

—Star, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —dijo Tom con la voz quebrada.

Y antes de que ella pudiera formular alguna respuesta, Marco se paró y se posicionó frente a Star.

—Ella no tiene la culpa, fui yo el culpable. Yo le robé un beso —declaró firmemente Marco, como todo un hombre,sin titubear y sin ninguna pizca de miedo.

—Tú ni me hables —dijo Tom, asesinándolo con la mirada, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía.

—Y si lo hice fue porque… porque… estoy enamorado de Star.

Tom volvió a elevarse en su fuego y dijo:

—¿¡Qué!?

—Lo que oíste, lo lamento por ti Tom. Pero a mi también me gusta Star, y fui un tonto al dejarla ir la primera vez.

—Marco —susurró Star con una voz suave y con ojos de ensoñación.

Y aquel gesto en el rostro de Star provocó que Tom recobrara su autocontrol, porque pudo ver como los ojos de Star se habían iluminado y todo por la declaración de amor de su rival. Ya no había nada que hacer, sólo restaba decir las palabras que en su interior nunca quiso oir de Star. Sin embargo, jamás pensó que él sería el que las pronunciara.

—Terminamos, Star —dijo cabizbajo y con la voz quebrada Tom. No se quedó a esperar una respuesta, sólo se fue en su carruaje rápidamente, muy destrozado.

Star estaba impactada, realmente impresionada. Su novio y ella volvieron a romper, pero si esto sucedió no fue por algo o más bien por alguien que ella odiara, todo lo que contrario, fue por alguien que ella amaba. Entonces, se sentía dividida, sentía tristeza por romper de esa forma con Tom, pero se sentía feliz porque al fin podría estar con su querido Marco. Por su lado, éste se sentía mal por el príncipe y a la vez avergonzado porque le había confesado sus sentimientos a su mejor amiga.

—Lamento que Tom terminara contigo por mi culpa, Star —se disculpó el castaño sintiendo pesar en su interior, pues creyó que Star estaría triste.

—¿Estás bromeando?

Star se lanzó a los brazos de Marco, abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Marco la abrazó igualmente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿No es obvio? Volví con Tom, sólo para poder olvidarme de ti. Creo que te lo dije hace unos minutos atrás.

—Yo…yo no sé qué decir —declaró un avergonzado Marco.

—No es necesario que digas nada.

Star tomó la iniciativa esta vez, y juntó sus labios con los de su amado. Ella tenía sus manos en el rostro de Marco, y él las tenía en la espalda de su mejor amiga, abrazándola. Al parecer le había gustado la forma en que Marco la había besado. Él se propuso a corresponderle tranquilamente y con dulzura. Star se sentía en las nubes y esperaba que siempre tuviera esos momentos con Marco. Lo quería, y mucho. No podía evitarlo. Su corazón fue capturado para siempre y esperaba nunca jamás separarse del lado de él. Una vez que se separaron, Marco soltó victorioso:

—Parece que a alguien le gustan mis besos.

—Oh, ¿qué te hace pensar eso? —dijo Star, mientras le acariciaba con las puntas de sus dedos la mejilla de Marco.

—Esto.

Marco se acercó a Star sin saber que ella tenía un plan, no sólo él podía jugar. Esto, definitivamente era de dos. Mientras más se acercaba Marco, más se alejaba Star.

—¿A qué estas jugando Star? —preguntó un desconcertado Marco.

—Oh, a nada Marco—dijo Star fingiendo inocencia mientras se escabullía de los brazos de Marco y se alejaba unos metros de él—.Atrápame si puedes.

—Cuando te atrape, te besaré hasta que ya no pueda más. Lo sabes ¿no? —respondió un seductor Marco.

—Eso pasará sólo si logras atraparme.

La princesa salió corriendo y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que entrar a su castillo, Marco jamás la encontraría. Pues su humilde hogar, era bastante grande. Entonces, Star corrió bajó unas escaleras, luego subió otras para después correr por un pasadizo que la llevó hasta las afueras de la habitación de Eclipsa.

—Aquí jamás me encontrará —dijo entre jadeos Star, pues se había cansado de tanto correr.

Con pasos sigilosos, Marco se posicionó detrás de Star y agarrándola de su cintura la abrazó diciéndole:

—Te equivocas.

Star lanzó un grito efímero cuando se percató de que él la había volteado rápidamente entre sus brazos y atrapó sus labios para poder besarla con ternura y pasión. Star no podría resistirse a aquél gesto, ya que esta vez sus piernas parecían gelatina y como Marco la abrazaba ella no caía al suelo. Así que sólo seguía lo que su corazón le dictaba.

—¿Quién hace tanto alboro… —preguntó alguien abriendo la puerta de golpe y quedando impactada por la escena—. ¡Vaya Star! Tú no pierdes el tiempo.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
